


Morning kisses

by Saku015



Series: 50 types of kisses [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A morning with Ryouta and Yukio, when the younger spends the weekend with his older boyfriend.





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Yukio was woken by his nose being tickled. He blinked for a few times and when his vision cleared, the first thing he saw were blond locks of hair. A soft smile appeared on his face as he turned away from the little spoon in his arms, just to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It showed that it was around 12 AM, so he did the only thing he could – trying to wake his slumbering boyfriend up.

He pushed himself up to his elbow and started placing small kisses on the youngers’ face. Kise stirred, but did not wake up – instead, he turned around and wrapped both his arms and legs around Yukio’s body. He pulled the older back to a lying position. Yukio only rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest.

”Hmmm, senpai~” Kise mumbled in his sleep and hid his face in the crook of Yukio’s neck.

”I’m not your senpai anymore, dumbass,” Yukio said fondly, brushing some straits behind Kise’s ear. Yukio has just started his second year at university, while Kise was a third year at Kaijo and still the ace of its basketball team.

”Senpai’ll always be senpai,” Kise said with such conviction that was strange from someone who was asleep.

Yukio felt a smirk appearing on his lips as he leaned closer to Kise’s ear and whispered into it.

”And what about when we get married? Will you still call me ’senpai’?”

Kise shot up into a sitting position so fast Kasamatsu had to consider if he was awake the whole time. He pushed himself up as well and turned towards the blond boy.

”Good morning, Kise!” He greeted his boyfriend, who whipped his head, then grabbed him by his shoulders. Yukio let out a surprised gasp.

”I had the strangest dream, senpai!” He announced and Yukio cocked his head in question. ”I dreamed about senpai referring us to a married couple!” Kise said with shining eyes and a dreamy expression on his face.

”Stop talking nonsense,” Yukio grumbled, hoping Kise did not catch the faint blush on his cheeks. 

Kise stretched his arms and yawned. He leaned against Yukio and closed his eyes. For a moment, Yukio wanted to shake him off, but he held back the urge.

”I am sleeepy, senpaiii!” Kise whined on the edge of falling asleep once again.

”How many shots did you have this week?” Yukio asked, narrowing his eyes. Kise had the bad tendency of overworking himself.

”Four, I guess,” Kise answered and, in the next moment, he was already asleep.

Yukio gently pushed him back down, then he lay down as well. He pulled Kise to his chest, who let out a content little noise, cuddling up to him eagerly. Yukio closed his eyes and fell asleep with the faint thought of Saturdays were meant for sleeping in.


End file.
